Resolution
by Rosemarie Alanna Ann Belikov
Summary: She made a New Years Resolution... and hasn't done it yet. It's now New Years Eve and she has do to it. She needs to do it. RxD.
1. Chapter 1

"You have to do it, Rose."

"I don't know…" I tell Lissa as we sit in a black-tie club. My father dragged me here for the night. I talked Lissa into coming with me so that I wouldn't be alone in this crowd of uptight men and their plastic filled wives. With an upset sigh I fix my strapless and annoying-as-hell bra. Lissa scans the room and twirls the little straw in her drink.

"There are some ok guys here."

"Most of them are my dads' age." I tell her. "I am not going to do this with a forty year old man."

"I know… I know. Then who? You made this New Years Resolution in the beginning of this year. It's now New Years Eve!"

"I know it, Lissa! I am the one who made the resolution." Lissa sighs and places her hands onto her cheeks.

"You're doing this Rose. You made me promise to make you do this before the New Year so I am. Go find a hot single guy and—"Lissa stops when my father walks over to us. I sit up straighter and smile up at him.

"So girls, how's it going?"

"Fine," Lissa says. "It's just fine, Abe."

"Yeah? You sure? It seemed like you to were fighting."

"No," I say. "We were just having a little debate about something. Hey dad, I think mom wants you. She came by a little while ago asking if we knew where you were."

My father thanks me and then goes to find my mother. Lissa stares at me as I inhale deeply and then rise from my seat. In the beginning of this year I made a New Years Resolution. I was half drunk but I decided the next day to stick to it. The resolution was that before the New Year I would have a sexual relationship with a stranger for one night and one night only.

I haven't done it yet.

I begin to walk around the room with my drink in hand and begin to scan the crowd of men. Single, young, attractive… none. I stop to a halt when I see him. The man I am going to have my affair with. He leans back in his seat as he watches the people around him. He wears a tux like the rest of them men in the club. He's very attractive. Long-ish brown hair, gorgeous brown eyes, tall, muscular but lean build. He is drop-dead gorgeous.

I bite my lip as I continue to watch him. I pop my knuckles as I approach him. I do this when I'm nervous. It's my nervous habit. Anyone who knows me knows I do this when I'm nervous. If my father or mother saw me they would instantly approach me and ask what's wrong. I hope they aren't nearby.

The man hears my heel clacks over the classical music and looks towards me. He instantly sits up in his seat and watches me as I continue to walk towards him. His amazing eyes scan my body. I finally get to the table and stop. I set down my drink and smile at him.

Here we go…


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello," I say as I stand in front of him. The tips of my fingers are resting on the table. The man smiles at me and I feel my legs beginning to fail me. I grip the edge of the reinforced table and keep myself up. "I'm Rosemarie, and I just couldn't help but notice that you are here all alone. You are here alone, correct?"

The mans smiles grows and he rises from his seat. He moves out his hand and I take it. We shake for a moment and then he motions for me to sit down next to him. I accept the unspoken offer and sit down on the black leather seat.

"Yes, I am alone. My name is Dimitri. Are you Ibrahim's daughter?"

"Yes, are you business partner of my fathers?" He smiles and shakes his head.

"No, I work for him."

"Oh," Dimitri brings his drink to his lips and takes a quick sip before setting it back down on the hard table.

"Rosemarie, what are you doing here alone? I'm here without a date because there are no women in this town that I am interested in. And you?"

"No boyfriend. Not for a long time actually. Once I tell them who my father is they're off like wildfire."

"Shame, I'd stick it out for such a beautiful woman like you." A light blush moves over my cheeks as I smile at him. "There is no need to be embarrassed."

"I can't help it. It is so rare that I am spoken to in that manner by such a handsome man."

"I am handsome?" He asks me with an arched brow. Lucky. I wish I could do that.

"Very."

"Thank you, if blushing were my thing, I would." I smile and place one leg over the other. The dress rides up slightly, but not enough to really show off anything. I can't help but notice Dimitri's eyes flash down to my thigh and then move back up to my face a moment later. "So Rosemarie, what other reason did you come here other to spend time with me?"

How do I say this? "Ok so, you work under my dad, my mobster dad who could kill you in a second and I made this resolution… do you want to have a one-night stand with me tonight?" No that won't work at all.

"I made a resolution at the beginning of this year and haven't done it yet…"

"And that resolution would be?" He asks. I take in a large breath and finish off the last few sips of my martini before answering Dimitri's question. I open my mouth to speak but close it after I hear boots. I turn my head towards the sound and see my father standing in front of the table.

"Dad, hi." I say with a smile.

"Hello," he says. He looks towards Dimitri. "So I see you've met my daughter." This was directed to Dimitri. Dimitri rises from his seat and nods as he puts out his arm.

"Yes, I have, sir. She is a very interesting woman." My father smiles as he takes Dimitri's hand. They shake and release hands. Dimitri continues to stand as my father turns his head towards me.

"Rosemarie, you're mother and I am going to be leaving soon. Would you like a ride home?"

"No thanks dad," I say as I rise from my seat. I move away from the table and wrap my arms around him. "I'll see you later dad, I love you."

"I love you, too." He says as he holds me close to him. "I'll tell your mother you love her."

"Please do,"

We release each other and my father says goodbye to Dimitri. We wait for him to disappear in the crowd before sitting back down. I put my leg back over my other and take his glass. I finish it and then place my hand onto his shoulder.

"I know this is really straight forward and I am sorry for that. But I am just going to say it. My resolution is about me having a crazy and wild affair before the New Year which is tonight and I haven't done it yet, so will you please let me take you home tonight?"


	3. Chapter 3

"You're serious." Dimitri says as he watches me.

"Yes, I am very serious."

"Rosemarie... I am flattered that you wish me to be that man, but you are my boss's daughter. I could never do that. Even if I did it wouldn't be right. We've just met and I don't do one-night stands."

I curse inside my head and nod. The hottest guy in here had to be a romantic. I think it's a great quality in a man, I want that quality in my future husband, but this is not my future husband.

"Alright, please do not tell my father I am doing this." I don't allow him to speak as I turn around and begin walking to one of the empty seats at the bar. I hoist myself up and try not to let my skirt rid up to much. I tell the bartender to get me a shot of something hard. It looks like I'm not going to be getting laid tonight and I'm also not going to be getting a ride home. Lissa must have gotten a call from Christian and left. He's only in town like two days a week so she uses them to her advantage.

My shot gets to me and I drink it. I end up coughing. A hand gently pats my back. Once I'm done with my coughing fit I look at the man who helped me. A handsome man in a light gray suit with green lining stares at me. He has styled brown hair and drop-dead gorgeous eyes. They kind of look a little like Lissa's' eyes. The man gives me a small smile and sits down next to me.

"Hello, I'm Adrian."

"Hi, I'm Rose."

"So... what are your plans for this magical night?"

"I don't know." I say as I watch him. "What are you getting at?"

"You're a beautiful woman and I am a handsome man if I may say so myself-"Before the man can get anymore out I feel a hand on my forearm.

"She's spending the night with me." I hear an accented voice say. I look up at see Dimitri. "Sorry Adrian, better luck next time."

Dimitri pulls me off the stool and begins to pull me to the clubs door. He takes my hand as he pulls me to his car. He opens the passenger side door for me and after he closes the door he walks to the other side and gets in.

"I thought you weren't interested in a one-night stand." I say as he starts the car and pulls out of the parking lot.

"I'm not; I just don't want you anywhere near that man."

"Adrian? Why?" Dimitri stares forward at the road and his hands grip the steering wheel. "Dimitri?"

"You don't want to get involved with him?"

"Why not?"

"He's not a good person?"

"How so?"

"Rose!"

"I'm curious, I could have had my crazy affair with him and now you screwed it all up!"

"You _do not_ want to get involved with him, Rosemarie."

"What did he do?"

"Drop it!" He yells. I jump and look out the cars window. The two of us are silent as we drive to his place. He parks and the two of us get out of the car. He takes my upstairs to his place and lets me inside. "I'm sorry for having yelled at you."

"Its fine, I shouldn't have kept asking." I sit down on the couch and he sits down next to me.

"I'm not going to have sex with you."

I huff and rake a hand through my hair. What am I doing here then? I stand up from the couch and walk over to the front door. I unlock the door and leave the apartment.

"Where are you going?"

"To find a hot stranger to have sex with. Maybe Adrian's still at the bar."

"God damn it get back in here!" I hear Dimitri yell.

"I can't." I say as I turn towards him. "I need to finish this resolution."

"Why do you want to do this Rose?" I walk into the apartment and slam the door closed.

"All my life I've been sheltered by my father. Every boy I've ever dated has been selected by my parents. I hate every single one of those boys, it's not their fault, and it's my parents for having pushed them on me. All of the boys have been these up-tight douches. Nice and sweet in front of my parents and bitchy me to me! I just want to be able to be with a man who doesn't know all my faults and won't judge me for them. I want to just be crazy for one night! Is that so much to ask?"

Dimitri watches me from the couch for a moment and then stands up from where he sits. For minutes he just stands there after listening to my rant. I ask him why he's staring at me. He doesn't answer as he walks into his kitchen. I watch as he takes out a medium sized glass and then a clear bottle from his fridge. Vodka. He uncaps the bottle and tilts the bottle to pour. He ends up not pouring the clear liquid into the glass and chugs the vodka straight from the bottle.

"Fine... we'll do this, but we're doing it my way."


	4. Chapter 4

"You need vodka just to have sex with me? Don't I feel like a beautiful woman?"

"I didn't drink the vodka because you aren't beautiful; I drank it so that I won't back down. I do have morals and this breaks every one of them." Dimitri says as he walks over to me. "You're sure you want to do this?"

"Did you hear even a word of what I just said less then two minutes ago?"

Dimitri nods and places his hands gingerly onto my hips. He pulls my body to his and bends down. He's significantly taller then me so he really has to bend.

"You can't tell your father." He whispers.

"I wouldn't dare."

Dimitri presses his lips to mine and I place my hands onto his broad shoulders. As our kiss gets more erotic, Dimitri's nails dig into my skin. After a few more minutes of passionate and sensual kissing Dimitri wraps his arms around me and pulls my body to his. My hands move to his hair and I tug on it as his tongue finds its way into my mouth. Our tongues battle for dominance and his win. As his tongue tastes the inside of my mouth he grips the back of my thighs and then picks me up. He takes me to his bedroom. Dimitri kicks open the bedroom door and drops me on his bed. He stares down at me with a flushed face. Lust fills his eyes as he watches me.

"Take off your clothes." He tells me. I take in a small breath and sit up on the bed. I reach around and unzip my dress. I stand up from the bed and the black fabric drops to the floor. I kick off both my heels. As I unclasp my bra Dimitri walks into the bathroom. What are his plans? And what did he mean by "my way"? I push down my underwear and wait for him to come back out. I hear water start up in the bathroom. Dimitri walks back inside the bedroom, picks me up, and puts me over his shoulder.

"What are we doing?" I ask him. Dimitri doesn't answer and he takes me to the bathroom. Dimitri sets me down in the running shower. The hot water singes my skin. I cringe and Dimitri notices this.

"It won't hurt in a minute." He tells me as he steps into the shower. He removes the towel from around his waist and I close my eyes as a moan leaves my throat. I made the right decision by choosing him. I hear the shower door close. The water continues to burn my skin. Dimitri places his hands onto my shoulders. His body presses up against my back as he begins to rub my shoulders. I lean my head back onto his chest and he moves his hands down to my hands. He intertwines out fingers and then spins me around to face him.

I've finally gotten used to the waters temperature. Dimitri places his hands onto my shoulders once again and then moves them down to my breasts. They stop on top of them. I let in a deep intake of breath as he begins to explore them with his hands and eyes. His thumbs press onto my nipples and I shiver underneath the boiling water. His index finger comes into play and he squeezes both nipples. A small smile moves onto Dimitri's face as I moan. He then kneels down a little bit and wraps his lips around my other breasts nipple. He gingerly begins to suck on it as his free hand works magic on my other breast. I moan and run my fingers through his hair. He switches breasts and then moves his hands south.

I gasp as his fingers separate my lips and he moves his thumb to my clit. His thumb presses against it and I shiver again. Dimitri's teeth begin to gently nibble on my breasts. His thumb continues to stimulate my clit as he plunges two fingers inside me. I groan and lean my head back as he begins to pump them in and out of me. He starts off slowly and then his pace becomes faster. I begin to move my hips in rhythm with his fingers.

"God Dimitri…" I moan out. Without removing his fingers Dimitri manages to pick me off the ground and lays me down in the large shower. He moves his head in-between my thighs and begins to suck on my clit. I groan and let my fingers grip his hair. "Oh Dimitri, this is amazing! How are you so good at this?"

Dimitri doesn't answer due to me having my orgasm. I let out a scream and cover my hand with my mouth. After it passes I feel Dimitri remove his fingers from inside me. I try to catch my breath and once I do I look up at Dimitri who is staring at his fingers.

"Rose… are you a virgin?" He asks me as he raises his fingers. I close my eyes as I see a little bit of blood on his fingers. It's not a lot, just a small amount. _I thought it had already broken. _"Rose."

"Yes, I'm a virgin." I say. "Like I said, my parents chose my boyfriends for me, I've never go past second base, and I had second with myself."

"This doesn't help this situation." He mumbles as he rises from the shower. He washes off his fingers and then reaches out for my hands. I take them and he helps me off the floor.

"I'm sorry for not having told you, I knew you defiantly wouldn't do it then."

"It's okay," he pushes some of my wet hair back. "I'm just confused, why do you want to loose your virginity to a stranger, someone you don't love? I did exactly that, not the stranger part, but I didn't love her. I regret that decision, I always have, but you can change this."

"I'm sure I want to do this. Absolutely, one-hundred percent positive. Especially after that." I say as I remember how I felt only a few moments ago. Dimitri nods and then steps out of the shower for a moment. His hand comes inside the shower and he shuts off the water before stepping in and wrapping a towel around me. Dimitri then picks me up in his arms and carries me out to his bedroom. He sets me down on the bed and then removes the towel from around me. He then opens up one of his beside dressers drawers and opens up a condom.

"Are you on something?" He asks as he puts it on.

"Yeah," I say as I look up at his face.

"Ok," Dimitri lays his body on mine and brushes his lips against mine. In mere moments our kissing picks up and we're in a full blown make-out session. Before I know what's going on, Dimitri plunges himself inside me. I gasp as my nails dig into his shoulders.

"Oh God," I murmur. It's painful at first, having him inside of me, but I eventually adjust to it.

"Are you okay, can I continue?"

"Yeah, you can continue."

Dimitri nods and then grips the covers near my head. He takes in a small breath and then begins to move at a slow pace. He pulls out, and then pushes back in. I close my eyes as Dimitri and I kiss once again. Dimitri begins to move at a quicker pace, as he moves in and out of me. I loose track of time, I don't know if seconds were minutes, or minutes were hours, all I know is that Dimitri comes before me. I let out a mental sigh, knowing that most guys just stop after they orgasm whether the girl comes or not. Dimitri surprises me; he doesn't stop, but keeps going. He continues until I orgasm. I moan out his name and grip his shoulders as I violently shake. Dimitri holds me down and then kisses my forehead.

"You didn't stop," I mumble as he lays down next to me. "Why?"

"I'm not like most other guys when it comes to sexual things. I'm the type of person who gets pleasure from other people's pleasure."

**Beta: ****Tatiana Belikova**  



	5. Chapter 5

"So... you've always had this?" I ask Dimitri as we lay in his bed. He nods and twirls a piece of my hair in-between his fingers. My fingers gently tap his peck as we speak. "Is there a name for it?"

"I don't know, I've looked it up before but the only results that come up were about people who got pleasure from others pain."

"Oh,"

"All I know is that I'm happy when others are happy. Especially when it comes to sex." Dimitri tells me. "I don't know why I'm like this, I just am."

"Well it's nothing to be ashamed of, Dimitri. I mean, any woman would be extremely happy to hear that a man feels this way."

Dimitri is silent as we lay in bed. His head rests on my shoulder as we rest. It's now around eleven and Dimitri finally gets out of the bed. I hear the shower start up and a few moments I get out of the bed and walk inside. The two of us get into the shower, it's not like when we first were in here, this is calm and peaceful. When I was about to clean my body Dimitri took the bar of soap and cleaned me himself. He also did this with my hair. Dimitri is a great man; it's too bad that after tonight I'm never going to see him again.

Once we are done cleaning up the two of us leave the bathroom. He hands me a black robe and I put it on. It fits me surprisingly well.

"Whose is this?" I ask him. I really hope he didn't lie about being single.

"It's my younger sisters. They come down sometime and she left this here that last time she was visiting."

"Oh ok," Dimitri and I walk out into the living room after he puts on his own robe and sit down on the couch. He turns on the TV and we watch the New Years Eve broadcast in New York. I sit in his arms, silent.

"Rose, thank you for asking me. I'm glad I wasn't alone tonight."

"I'm glad I chose you. I couldn't imagine having done this with someone else." The large silver ball starts to move down and I look up at him. "Do you think we will ever see each other again after this?"

"I don't know, Rose, I don't know."

"Do you want to see me after this? I'll understand if you don't."

"I would love to see you again... but I don't if we will be able to. You are my bosses' daughter."

"Five... four... three... two... one! Happy New Year!" People from the TV scream.

Dimitri instantly presses his lips to mine and I wrap my arms around his neck. We kiss long after twelve a clock. Eventually I had to leave his apartment and go back to mine. I called a cab and when it arrived Dimitri pecked my lips and then I left.

The next day I got a phone call from my dad telling me that he wants me to come to work with him. I have no idea why he wants me to go with him, but I do anyway. I dress my finest and then wait for my dad to pick me up from my place. I get into the car after he pulls up and buckle in.

"So, what'd you do after the party?" My father asks me as we drive.

"Nothing much, I watched the ball drop at Time Square and then went to bed. You?"

"Your mother and I did some things you don't want to hear about."

"Thanks for not speaking of them." My father nods and we talk about random things as we drive to his work.

"So, why do you want me to come here today?" I ask him as we get out of the car. He locks it up and we walk into the large building. He doesn't answer as he wraps his arm around me and leads me up to his office. The two of us walk inside and I sit down in the chair across from him. "Dad, please answer me."

"A job just opened up here, I know you're still in college, but I think it would be smart for you to start a job. And what a better place then at your fathers job?"

"You just want to watch over me."

"Maybe, but I think you should start working here, I'll treat you like any other one of my workers unless something comes up that requires me to act as your father again."

"What job?"

"A simple assistances job. The man you would be working for is a good person and will not mind when you need to get school work done or go out for something of your own. I promise, please just take the job."

"I don't know dad..."

"Rosemarie, darling, please just take that job. Please."

"Why do you want me to so much? Why do you want me to take this job so much?" My father sighs and then picks up his stress ball. He begins to toss it back and forward and thinks about what to say.

"Some things have been going on lately... and it' safe for you to be alone right now. I know that you won't want someone staying at your house to watch you 24/7. Or want someone following you to school, besides I know you will be safe there since Eddie goes with you and takes most of the same classes as you. But after school, I want you to be here so that I can look over you. And I think it is time for you to get a job. You won't always have me to take care of you."

"I know dad, that's why I'm going to school so that I can get a good job and won't have to use all of your money anymore. And about the whole not being safe thing, what's happening, why am I not safe?"

"All I can say is that an unknown person is sending death threats about you. I don't know who it is or why they want you dead, but I do know that I can't loose my only child."

"I know how to protect myself dad, you've taught me well."

"I know that, but I don't know who this person is or what they are capable of. This worries me. I just want you safe and well taken care of. Rosemarie, please take the job."

"Alright, fine I take the job. When do I start?"

"Monday,"

"Today is Monday."

"Yes, you start tonight after school. I will show you the way to his office and introduce you two. Now, when does your first class start?"

"A few hours."

"Alright, I will see you later darling."

"Bye dad," the two of us hug and then I leave the office. When walking I accidentally bump into someone and knock the papers out of his hand. "I'm so sorry." I say as I get onto the ground next to him. I grab as many as I can and then hand them to him as we stand up from the ground. I take in a small breath as I see the green eyed man from last night. Adrian.

"Hello," he says with a small smile. I give him a small smile and place my hands at my sides. "So, last night, you ran away from me so fast I wasn't able to say goodbye to such a beauty like you. I wish I could have. How was your night? Have fun with Belikov?"

"Belikov?"

"Dimitri, how was your night with him?"

"Oh, it was fine."

"Really? Was he good in bed or not?" I don't answer. "Well good or not, I know I could have made you feel a million times better. Goodbye Rosemarie, I hope to see you soon."


	6. Chapter 6

Eddie and I have been going to school ever since I could remember. When we were in middle school he got in some trouble and my dad helped him out. Ever since then Eddie has been working for my dad, undercover of course. When your a teenager not many people suspect you to be working for a very important mobster. Eddie was trained personally by my father, like me. Even though I was also trained, my father feels safer when I spend time with Eddie, which is why he was so happy when he found out that we would be going to the same school together. When I get to my first class of the day I sit down next to Eddie. He gives me a small smile and I watch him for a moment. I can't. I can't tell him.

"I lost my virginity last night." I blurt out. Eddies head shoots up from his desk and he looks towards me.

"What?"

"I can't believe I just said that." I mumble under my breath.

"You lose your virginity last night? To who? You aren't dating anyone, oh my God, did someone drug you?"

"No, no one drugged me last night. You know the resolution I made at the beginning of this year?" He nods. "Well, it was to have an affair with a random stranger, and I did it."

"Rose, how could you do that? You don't know who the person is, you don't know if they have something or not."

"I had sex with someone who works for my dad. You know they do constant drugs tests and things like that."

"But that doesn't mean he doesn't have a STD or something like that."

"We used a condom."

"What if it broke and you get pregnant?"

"I'm on the pill."

"Rose, who did you sleep with?"

"You can't tell my dad."

"I won't, who?"

"Dimitri Belikov." Eddie's mouth drops open and he looks towards the front of the class room. "Are you ok?"

"Why him?"

"Because he was the hottest guy there. I ended up having a great time with him. He was really great to me."

"I can't believe you did that... oh my God, Rose."

"Do you know him?"

"Yes, I've met him a few times."

"And?"

"He's not your type, I mean; you've never dated anyone like him. Why would you choose him?"

"Because I was looking for someone hot and not in there fifties. He's great Eddie; he's a good person and treated me right. He made my first time very special."

Eddie watches me for a moment before the professor walks into the room and starts up the class. Eddie and I don't talk about the subject for the rest of the day. After school Eddie and I drive to my fathers work. I already told him that I would start up there and he was happy about that since he normally works nights as well. We can hang out now. We arrive at the office and I go up to my fathers' office while Eddie gets to his own. I walk inside and my father smiles as he sees me.

"Hello," he says as he stands up.

"Hi Dad," we hug and he wraps an arm around me as he leads me to the office. "So, who is this man?"

"You'll see. Actually, you already know him." We get to the mans office and my father knocks at the door. The man from the other side yells that it's open and the two of us walk inside. I stop dead in my tracks and I keep in my gasp as I see him. The man who made me feel so amazing the night before. Dimitri.

"Hello Dimitri," my father says as he walks farther into the room, pulling me with him. "You know when I told you that I would get you a new assistant?"

Dimitri is watching me with a blank expression and then looks up at my father. He nods and rises from his seat. My father moves his arm away from me and watches Dimitri's body language. Dimitri is standing in front of his desk, hands grasping the edge of his desk. He notices me father watching him and he loosens up.

"Well, I decided that Rose should finally get a job-"

"I've had jobs." I say as I look towards him. He smiles and rolls his eyes.

"And since this one opened up, I decided that if she wanted it she could take it. Plus, I knew you would be ok with her doing some of her own things when you don't need her. She's still in college and has homework to do."

"Oh, well, I'm assuming she took the job."

"She did." My father says with a smile.

"Good, I'm very happy to be working with you, Rosemarie."

"I'm happy to be working with you." I say with a small smile.

"Great, this is her first day. Have fun you too." My father gives us both a smile and then leaves the office. The door closes and I jump. I look towards Dimitri and find him staring at me.

"Well, I guess this answers my question from last night." Dimitri smiles and runs a hand through his hair.

"Do you have homework?" He asks me. I nod.

"But, I'm your assistant now, do you need anything?" Dimitri looks towards his desk and then back at me.

"Do you want me to treat you like my assistant or like a friend?"

"I don't know, assistant mostly, because I don't want to be given any special privileges. It wouldn't be right... but I would like to be able to work on my homework."

Dimitri nods and sits down in his seat. He flips open a folder on his desk and types something into his computer. For a few minutes he's silent until he looks back towards me.

"Go out and get me a coffee. I want a Cafe Zorro."

"Where can you get one?"

"I don't know and I don't care, it's your job." _Thanks for the help._

"Can I ask what's in it?" I ask with raised eyebrows.

"It's double espresso added to hot water." He answers.

"Ok, I'll be back soon." I begin walking to the door when I hear Dimitri let out a quick whistle. I turn back around, hand on the door handle. Dimitri watches me for a moment and then winks.

"Once you're back you can start your homework."

"Ok, thank you." I leave the office and then begin heading out to my car. It didn't take me to find a place to get his coffee, but the line was huge so it took me longer then it should have. When I finally get back to his office I notice that the door is only half way closed. I quietly walk over to the door and listen in on the conversation that is happening.

"Stay away from her," I hear Dimitri say.

"If she wants me, she'll get me."

"She won't want you."

"Oh, she wanted me on New Years, but then you had to come over and ruin it."

"She asked me first, I was her first choice, you were the second. The only reason she asked you was because I said no." It's silent for a moment.

"So, did you actually screw her?"

"I didn't "screw" her."

"Blah, blah, make love, blah, blah. I don't care what you call it. Did you have sex with her?"

"It is none of your business!"

"Did you fuck the bosses' daughter last night?"

"Yes, goddamn it, yes. I had sex with her." Dimitri says.

"Hmm... I wonder what the boss would say about that."

"You wouldn't dare." Dimitri hisses.

"Oh Dimitri, you know me, which also means you know that I would do it."

"What do you want?"

"Her,"

"Other then her, damn it Adrian, just stay away from her."

"I'll just go and speak with Mr. Mazur then." I hear footsteps then a loud slam.

"Adrian, I have kept your secret for two long and the only reason I haven't told is because I haven't had any proof. But now I don't care, if you even touch her, I will tell Mr. Mazur, I will tell the police, and I will do everything I can to get you behind bars!"

"What do I do Dimitri?" Adrian asks in a mocking tone. "What do you know about me?" He doesn't believe Dimitri. I can tell by his tone of voice. He thinks Dimitri is lying. "You don't know anything about me." Footsteps again. I quickly step backwards and watch as Adrian exits the room. He stops when he notices me and turns his head. He smiles and walks towards me. A devilish smile is on his face. "Well, well, well-"

"Adrian!" He stops in his tracks after Dimitri yell. He looks back at him and sees Dimitri's angered glare. "You have a job to do, do it."

Adrian looks back at me and then slowly walks away from the two of us. I look up at Dimitri; a black expression is on my face. He walks over to me and takes the coffee out of my hand.

"Get in the office." He tells me. I do as told and then walk inside. He closes the door and locks it before walking over to his desk. I sit down in the chair across from him and cross one leg over my other. The two of us are silent for a few minutes.

"What does he do?" I ask Dimitri.

"What?"

"What does Adrian do?" Dimitri looks up at me and runs his hand through his hair. "What evidence don't you have?"

"God, how much did you hear?" He asks.

"What does he do?"

"Rose-"

"Dimitri, answer me. Please, I can take it."

"Rose... I'm not sure-"

"Answer me!" I shout at him as I jump from my seat.

"He's a rapist!" Dimitri shouts. "Adrian is a rapist, I've known for a while know but I haven't been able to do anything about it because I have no proof. He keeps it so well hidden."

"How do you know that he's a... rapist?" I ask him as I wrap my arms across my chest.

"My sister, Sonja, when she was in town she and I went to a party and the next thing I know I see him slip something into my sisters' drink. When he walked away I tested the drink. He slipped her roofies. My sister freaked out, threw away the napkin, and then ran out of there. I couldn't do anything to Adrian because I had to help my sister. Ever since then he's been much more careful, especially around me because I know. For months I've been trying to get evidence, but I just can't. It seems impossible."

I think about this for a minute and then sit back down in my seat. How many times has he done it? How many innocent people has he hurt? Adrian can't get away with this. And now that I know, I can't let him get away with this. I look up at Dimitri and notice him watching me with a curious face?

"What are you thinking?" He asks me.

"I thinking we need to stop him... I'll do anything I can to stop him. And the only way that will happen is if I'm bait."


	7. Chapter 7

"No," Dimitri instantly says. "You will not be bait."

"But-"

"When pigs fly." Dimitri says. I glare at Dimitri.

"Dimitri, he's a rapist, we can't let him get away with this. I'd be a horrible person if I did."

"Rose, please don't push this." He says. "Please."

"Dimitri, I am going to help you anyway I can and the best way for me to help is by being bait for him. I know how to do roofie tests: pour the drink on a paper towel of toilet paper, let it dry, and if it turns blue, you're drink has been roofied. I also know how to protect myself. I'm a black belt, and my father has taught me himself. I can do this."

"It is not an option!" He snaps. "And my coffee is cold, go get me another one."

"Are you kidding me?" I ask him. He shakes his head.

"No, you are my assistant; go get me another coffee now." I glare at him again and then rise from my seat. I take his old coffee and then leave the office. While driving to the coffee shop again I drink his old one. It wasn't cold; he just wanted me to shut up about the whole bait thing. I go through the drive through this time and get two coffees for him just in-case one is cold. I also pick myself up a little snack. When I get back I walk upstairs and to his office. I walk inside and place both coffees onto his desk. He looks up at me and then down at the coffees. He picks one up and takes a sip.

"It is cold?"

"No,"

"Good," I say as I pick up the other, remove the cover, and then pour it over him. Dimitri gasps and jumps up from his seat. He curses and then looks up at me. "I drank the coffee on the way to the shop, it wasn't cold, and it tasted like shit. How can you drink that stuff? I'm going to do my homework now in the cafeteria, if you need me text me, my number is on the cup."

I throw the plastic cup away, grab my backpack, and then head down to the cafe. When I get there Eddie is at an empty table. I sit down next to him and take out my homework.

"So who are you working for?"

"Belikov, of course."

"The guy you had sex with? Oh God Rose."

"Yeah, we got in a little argument about another guy I was trying to get with last night. Dimitri stopped me because he said he wasn't a good person and then I found out why he's a bad person. I wanted to help catch him and Dimitri said no. He wanted me out of the office and told me that the coffee that I got him earlier was cold; it wasn't so I got him two. When I asked if the one he was drinking was cold he said no and I poured the other one on his head. And now I'm here."

"Fuck Rose, I wish I could see that. So, what guy?"

"Adrian."

"The rapist?"

"How do you know about that?" I ask him as I set down my pen and lean towards him so that we won't have to be as loud.

"I'm dating Sonja. When she was in town she visited Dimitri at work and we met. We're dating long distance now, well, she's actually thinking about moving down here to live with me. Well, anyway, she told me what happened at the club. I've wanted to try and catch him but I don't even know how to start."

"I told Dimitri that I could be bait since Adrian has the hots for me, but he won't let me. He even said that the only way I would be able to do it was if pigs flied..." Eddie raises both his eyebrows and I lean back in my seat.

"Really?" Eddie asks. "Pigs?"

"Yeah, you know, I don't think I've ever been happier to be in that goddamn class."

"I know right, Mr. Miller is such a douche-bag."

Dimitri didn't text me or ask for anything the rest of the night so when I got home all I had to do was remember to remind myself to bring a camera to school with me. The next day when I get to work I rush up to the office and into Dimitri's office. He looks up at me and asks me what I'm doing as I push him away from his computer. I plug in the cameras card and pull up the video that I took in class. I step back and push him back up to the desk.

"What are you doing?"

"Watch the screen." I tell him. He stares at me for a moment and then looks at the screen as the video starts up.

_"If Mr. Miller calls me Barbie one more time I am going to shoot him." A friend of mine says as she stands next to me. _

_"Oh come on, Barbra. Just tell him not to call you that anymore." Eddie says. I move the camera towards him and then back towards the middle-aged teacher who is setting something up a few meters away from us. We're all in a large open field._

_"I still can't believe we are doing this." Lissa says as she pulls her sweater closer around her body._

_"I think this is the only thing I am going to like about this class." I say. Everyone agrees with me._

_"Ok, are you all ready?" Mr. Miller asks us through a walkie-talkie._

_"Yes!" We all scream back at him._

_"Ok, on three, two, one!"_

_Mr. Miller pulls a crank on the machine that we (the class) made and the next thing we all know, a dead pig (which we all chipped in for) is flying through the air. Eddie and I attached wings to it earlier in the day. We all let out different noises and sounds as we watch it soar. The camera follows it and then the pig splatters on the ground. We all "oh" as blood and guts fall to the grass._

_"Oh shit," Bart says as we all begin running over to the pig._

_"That was awesome!" Barbra yells. _

I shut off the video and look down at him. Eddie then walks into the room; he closes the door behind him.

"Well, a pig flied."

"Not on its own."

"You never stated any rules. The pig soared through the air, it flied. And since it did, I am going to help you and be bait."

"I'm helping too," Eddie says. "He tried to rape my girlfriend."

"Eddie... how do you, two even know each other?"

"We've been going to school together since kindergarten." I answer. "Dimitri, if you don't let us help you, we're going to shut him down on our own." Dimitri looks up at me and then back at Eddie.

"Fine, we'll work together to being him down."


	8. Chapter 8

After Eddie left I sit down across from Dimitri and work on school work as he works on real work. I look up when I feel eyes on me. Dimitri is watching me. I raise my eyebrows, asking him why he's staring at me.

"It felt bad when you poured that coffee on me yesterday."

"Was that cup of coffee hot?"

"No, I just felt bad that I hurt you so much. I could tell you were very upset."

"You don't need to feel bad about that. I shouldn't have done it."

"I want to make it up to you, but I don't know how to."

I watch Dimitri for a moment and then look towards his computer as a beep comes from it. Dimitri does a few things and then sighs. I stand from my seat and walk to the other side of the desk. I place my hand onto his shoulder as I lean down to see what's the matter. An email has popped into his inbox. It's from someone called Tasha.

"What?" I ask him. He doesn't answer as he opens the email, shaking his head as he does so.

"Of course,"

"Who the fuck is that?" I ask as I stare at the naked woman on the screen. I can't see her face but she's pale and has dark colored skin. Another picture comes up and I see her face. I gasp as I see who it is. Lissa's boyfriends' aunt. Tasha. "Tasha? Why the hell is she sending you naked pictures or herself?"

"You know here?"

"My best friend is dating her nephew." I tell him as I scroll down the many naughty pictures. "Why is she sending you these?"

"Tasha and I dated for a while; I broke up with her because she was too jealous and clingy. She's never gotten over me and she constantly sends me naked pictures. God I'm sick of her." Dimitri deletes the email and runs a hand through his hair. "I keep telling her to stop but she just wont."

"Let me see something." I say as I push him back slightly. Dimitri pushes himself back farther and I begin to work. I feel a hand on my right thigh. It's Dimitri's, of course. He begins to move it up to my butt and I keep my composure. I keep working as his hand rests on my butt for a moment and then moves to my front. His fingers grip my zipper and he pulls it down. My fingers stop for a moment as he unbuttons my pants and then I start back up. I'm now finished, but Dimitri isn't. Two of Dimitri's fingers slip into my panties and he tests me for wetness.

"Do you want this?" Dimitri asks me. I look back at him and then nod.

"Yes, mm, yes... Dimitri, were you upset because I was upset?" I ask him. "When I poured the coffee on you."

"Yes... I knew that I had pushed you too far." He says as he pushes both fingers into me. I moan and my hands grip the edge of the desk. His free hand pushes down my slacks to my knees. Dimitri adds his thumb and presses it against my clit. My knees wobble and are about to give out on me. His arm instantly wraps around my waist and he pulls me back onto him. My hands now clamp onto the chairs arms as he fingers move in and out of my passage.

"Dimitri..." I say in a voice that doesn't sound my own. I'm out of breath and words are hard to get out. "Do you think we'll ever be anything more then this?"

"More?"

"More then just co-workers and..." I arch my back and my nails dig into the chairs arms as I hit my high. Dimitri keeps my thrashing body down by using his strong arm. After it passes my body rest against his. "Can we ever be more then this?"

"Do you want to be?"

"I asked you a question first."

"Roza-"Dimitri is cut off by a knock at his door. I gasp and look up from his computer. "Who is it?" He asks as I jump off of him and pull my pants back up.

"Your boss." I hear my father say from the other side.

"Oh shit," he mumbles as he logs off his email and jumps up from his seat. I look down at his pants and see that my juices cover his slacks. "Distract him while I change my pants."

"You keep an extra pair of pants at work? Yeah, there pajama pants for when I stay after hours."

"My dad will question why you're wearing them so early."

"I'll make something up." He says as he grabs a bag from under his bead. He takes out the blue pants and begins to remove his other ones. My father knocks again and I walk over to the door. I turn the knob and open it slightly.

"Can I help you?" I ask as if I didn't know him. My father smirks.

"Let me in Rosemarie, I have to talk to Dimitri."

"Who's Dimitri? You mean Mr. Belikov?" My father pays no attention to me and walks inside, pushing past me. I turn around and see Dimitri sitting down at his desk. He's wearing his pajama pants and has removed his tie and jacket.

"Dimitri, why are you wearing that?"

"I accidentally put on a pair of my old slacks today. There to small for me. I didn't have time to change and since it's later in the day and most people have gone home I decided to change."

"Oh," my father says. "So I was talking to Adrian earlier." Fear hits me hard. My eyes flash to Dimitri and then go back to my father.

"Did you?" Dimitri asks. "What about?

"Oh nothing much, just that you too were in an argument yesterday. Can I ask what it was about?"

"It was anything that important, Mr. Mazur. It was just concerning something that happened out of work."

"Really... well, please keep things of the sort out of the work place Dimitri."

"Will do sir."

"Thank you, I'll see you later Rosemarie."

"Bye dad," my father nods and then leaves the office. I look towards Dimitri and let out a relieved sigh.

"That was too close."


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning I awake to a kiss on my cheek. I opened my eyes and saw my father standing over me. I stared up at him for a moment and then asked what he was doing there. He told me that he was just doing something's to the apartment. He wouldn't tell me what exactly. I didn't pay it any attention; my dad is always doing stuff like this. While him and some of his men were working on my apartment I got ready for school, by the time I was done they were finished.

At school Eddie and I didn't talk about what he, Dimitri, and I are planning on doing manly because we don't know how we're going to do everything. Eddie told me that he needed to tell me something, but didn't know how to yet, so he would take a rain check on it. The two of us then went out for lunch with Lissa and while she was in the bathroom I told Eddie about mine and Dimitri's close call the night before.

"He fingered you at work?" I nod. "Rose, do you know what would happen to him if you too got caught? You'd both be screwed. Who knows what your dad would do to Dimitri!"

I don't answer because Lissa comes back. We all finished lunch and then headed back to school. As soon as it finished Eddie and I headed off to work. Dimitri was in a meeting so I decided to work on a paper I need to do for school. I sit down at his desk and move the mouse, turning the screen back on. He email pops up, damn it. Dimitri has a conversation going on with someone. Ivan Zelekos. I try not to pry and read the conversation, but it's so hard. As I plug in my UBS I stare at the screen. I can't help but read a little bit of the conversation.

**Dimitri: I know it's risky, but I can't help it.**

**Ivan: *sighs* just be careful Dimitri, please.**

**Dimitri: Ivan, I'll be alright, I know what I'm doing.**

**Ivan: No, you don't. You're sleeping with your boss's daughter.**

**Dimitri: Thank you for telling me the obvious, Ivan, I know that what I'm doing is risky, especially when my boss is a mob leader, but I can't help being with her. She's beautiful, kind, and likes me.**

**Ivan: A lot of girls like you.**

**Dimitri: Yeah, obsessed girls like Tasha. I'm not getting into another relationship like that again.**

**Ivan: So you want a romantic relationship with her?**

**Dimitri: I don't know... Rose is...**

I stop reading there. I feel bad for prying, but at least I now know that he might want a romantic relationship with me. I pull up what I've started on my paper and continue where I left off. Dimitri comes into the room a short time later. He stands still when he sees that I'm at his computer.

"Hey, I'm working on a paper for school, do you mind?"

"N-no, I don't mind." He closes the door and then walks farther into the room. I save what I have and stand up from the chair. I remove my USB and then walk over to the other chair. Dimitri sits down at his desk and messes with his computer for a minute before looking over at me. "So, did your father suspect anything about last night?"

"No, not that I know of."

"I was thinking about going home early tonight." Dimitri tells me.

"Really?" I ask him. "Why?"

"I'm just not in the mood for work."

"Oh... well... I don't have anything planned for tonight, would you like to come over to my place, for dinner?"

Dimitri watches me for a moment and then nods. "Ok, that would be great. Thank you."

"Yeah, I hope you like frozen pizza." Dimitri smiles at me and then shuts off his computer. The two of us then leave for my apartment. We were silent while we were driving; while we were driving Dimitri said that we wanted to go to a bra for a few minutes. We went to one near my apartment. The two of us are sitting on two stools and drinking shots.

"So, why are you so upset?" I ask Dimitri. He sighs and sets down his drink.

"My... my sister is pregnant."

"What? Which one?"

"Sonya. Sonya is pregnant. Three months."

"Sonya... you mean the sister Eddie is dating?" He nods.

"Yeah... he is so lucky I haven't seen him yet... if I do, I'll... I can't think of what I'm going to do to him yet, but it will be very painful."

That must be what Eddie wanted to tell me earlier. He got his girlfriend pregnant. Dimitri's sister. I stare at him for a moment more before finishing my next shot. Ok, I think I'm drunk. I call over the bartender and ask him to call us a taxi. He does and ten minutes later the two of us are in the back of a taxi, heading for my house again. When we arrive Dimitri and I stumble into my apartment. I lock my door and then fall into Dimitri's strong arms. They wrap around me and he lifts me up to him. Dimitri presses his lips to mine.

"Mm... where is your bedroom?" He asks me. I moan into his mouth and wrap my arms around him.

"Down the hall, last door to the right."

Dimitri lifts me off my feet and carries me there. He drops me down onto my bed and then removes his jacket. I watch him as we both undress.

"Dimitri..." I say as I push off my pants. "You make me feel so amazing, sexually and mentally."

His lust filled eyes move to mine and they connect. He shoves down his pants and walks over to me. He grabs my legs and pulls me to the edge of the bed. He pulls off my panties and spreads apart my thighs.

"I agree... mm, I want to be with you, so much. I don't care about the consequences, I just want you. In _every _way possible."


	10. Chapter 10

That morning I woke up in strong arms. I stare at Dimitri's soft features as he sleeps. He's so handsome. I lean forward and press my lips to his forehead and place my hand onto his bicep. I move my thumb softly over his skin and his arms loosen. I really need to get showered, but I won't be able to do that until he lets me go and I don't want to wake him up. I'm not sure how cranky he'll be, if at all. I want our first morning to be nice, but I really need to get ready for my day. It's a holiday so I don't want to go to school until next Wednesday, but I know that I'm going to be doing something, anything today. I look around and then down, under the blankets. Hmm, if just moving my thumb over his bicep got his arms to loosen up, I wonder what this will do. I move my right hand down and onto Dimitri's limb member. I slowly wrap my fingers around him and before I can do anything, Dimitri's hand is gripping my wrist. I look up at him.

"What are you doing?" He asks me. I lick both my lips.

"I need to get ready for the day l and I didn't want to wake you up."

"So you decide to give me a hand-job?" He asks with a smile. I smile back.

"No, I was rubbing your bicep and your arms loosened, so I thought that by giving you a hand-job you would let me go."

"I need to get to work." He says. He sits up in the bed and turns on my lamp. He instantly shuts it back off and groan. "Fuck, hangover."

"We did get pretty drunk last night." I tell him as I sit up next to him. He looks around the room and then down at my partially exposed naked body. "Please tell me we used protection."

I watch him for a moment and then look around the room. I lean over to my left and open the trash cans top. I place it back down and lay down on the bed.

"We used protection. A lot of protection. A lot."

"How many times did we have sex last night?" Dimitri asks me as he runs a hand through is hair. I get out of the bed and begin to walk to my bathroom. I stop when I see my box of condoms lying on the ground. I pick the box up and open the top.

"Well this was a new box and there were twelve condoms in here, now it's empty... so I would say twelve, depending on if we did it after we ran out or not." I look up at Dimitri and see he's getting out of the bed.

"I have to go, now. I'm sorry, but I have to be at work by six." I nod and wrap my arms around myself. I watch him as he gathers his clothes and puts them on.

"Dimitri..." He stops and looks up at me.

"Yes?"

"Since I don't have to go to school today, I could go to work with you. Get some extra hours in."

"Are you sure?" He asks. I nod.

"Yeah, wanna take a shower?" I ask him. "We can take it here, I can get dressed, and then we can go to your place. Then work from your place."

Dimitri watches me for a moment and then walks over to me. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me to his body. He presses a kiss to my lips and moves them to my neck. Dimitri places his hands onto my shoulders and moves them slowly down to my hips, then my thighs. He lifts me up and carries me into the bathroom. We then shower together. The two of us didn't do anything sexual in the shower, we didn't have time to. After we finish our shower Dimitri sits down in my bedrooms plush chair and watches me get ready. After dressing I collect my make-up and tell him that we can go to his place before I do my make-up so that he won't be late. We take my car which Eddie must have driven back to my house last night. I'll need to thank him. As Dimitri gets dressed I put on my face. When I'm finished Dimitri watches me as he works on his cufflinks.

"You're prettier without make-up." He tells me. "It's not my decision on what you do with your face, but I think you look prettier without it to me. You're beautiful."

I smile as I watch him finish his cufflinks and then put on his tie. After finishing getting dressed Dimitri and I drive to work. We walk up to his office and inside. I walk to my normal seat and Dimitri grabs my hand. I look back at him and he pulls me to him. He brushes his lips to my forehead and places his hands onto my shoulders.

"I don't feel right with you sitting there. You can take my chair."

"What? No, Dimitri, no. It's your seat, your job. I can't take it."

"Please, I don't want you to feel like you're underneath me."

"I don't feel that way." I say as I look up at him. I lean my head on his shoulder and gently press my lips to his neck. "It's ok," there is a knock at the door and we break apart. I walk over to my seat and Dimitri walks over to the door. He opens it.

"Dimitri... can I come in?"

"Close the door behind you." He says as he begins to walk back inside. He walks over to me and sits beside me. Eddie walks inside and closes the door. He turns around and watches us for a moment.

"I... I know that you know... about your sister and me... and I need to say that I don't regret that this happened. She's my girlfriend and I love her... we're having a baby and I'm excited to have him or her. I'm not sure if she's told you this or not, but she's coming in today. I'm actually about to go get her. Do you think you'd be able to come?"

Dimitri doesn't answer right away. He snakes his arm around my shoulders and places his hand onto my shoulder.

"I'm not going to be able to. I have to work."

"I can go with you." I say.

"Are you sure?" Eddie asks. I open my mouth to say yes and then stop. I look up at Dimitri.

"Are you ok with it?" I ask him. Dimitri looks down at me and nods.

"Yes, please." He looks up at Eddie. "Will she be staying at your place?"

"Yes, I took the day off but I wanted to talk to you about this."

"Fine, I'll be there tonight."

"What?" Eddie asks.

"I will meet you at your place tonight after I get off of work. I want to see my sister. Rose," he says as he looks towards me. "You can go with him, if you want to."

I place my hand onto his thigh and nod. "I'm gonna go with him. I'll be back soon." I kiss his cheek and stand up from my seat. I walk over to Eddie and the two of us leave the office and go down to his car. For the first fifteen minutes of the trip we're quiet.

"You two looked very cozy." Eddie says.

"You can't judge me... you can't fucking judge me, Eddie. You got a girl who lives in _Russia_pregnant. _Russia_, Eddie. How are you going to raise the baby together unless she moves here or you move there? I know that you're going to be a great dad and everything, but you should have been smarter."

"You say until you get knocked up with Belikov's' kids!" He says as he looks towards me.

"I'm not going to get pregnant. We're using protection."

"Protection doesn't always work. I know this for a fact. Sonya and I used plenty of protection and then the next thing I know she's pregnant." He says as we pull up in a parking spot. He shuts off the car and gets out. I get out of the car and Eddie locks it up before we start walking heading into the airport.

"You can slap me or punch me in the stomach for this, but are you sure the baby is yours?" Eddie doesn't stop walking, so I don't stop walking.

"It's mine." He tells me. "She sent me paper and things like that that confirmed it. I was thinking the same thing you see, we conceived around three months ago when I was visiting her in Russia. She even sent me a DNA test that confirms it. I left my toothbrush there and she had some tests run for me."

"Oh well-"I stop after he hits him. I place my hand onto my cheek and stand up from my bent over position. "What the fuck, Eddie?" I yell.

"You said I could slap you."

"Yeah, but that wasn't a slap. That was a fucking punch!"

"No it wasn't. I just slapped you." I set down my hand and his mouth falls open. "Oh shit... I'm sorry... I guess I slapped you a little too hard."

"It's already bruising, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry please don't tell Sonya how that happened."

"I won't..." we're silent for a few moments. Douche-bag."

"There she is." Eddie says before walking over to the line of people. I watch him as he walks up to a girl. I can tell that she's Dimitri's sister, they have similar features. Eddie gives her a light kiss and then kneels down. He places his hands onto her stomach. She places her hands onto his as he rests his forehead on her stomach. He stands up and takes her things. The two of them begin to walk over to me. "Sonya, this is Rose, my friend since we were kids, and Rose; this is Sonya, my girlfriend."

"Hello," she says.

"Hi," I say as we take hands and shake.

"What happened to your face?" She asks me. My eyes look towards Eddie and then back to her.

"I got bitch-slapped by this girl at school."


	11. Chapter 11

"I work for your brother." I tell Sonya after she asks me what I do for a living. "But it's only half time. I go to school in the day and work for him at night."

"Please don't take offense by this, but are you a hooker?" She asks me.

"No, no, no... I'm Dimitri's intern. My dad owns the company and asked if Dimitri could take me in and he said yes."

"Oh... sorry about the comment."

"It's alright." I say as we pull up at Eddie's place. "I'm gonna call a cab, Eddie. I'll see you later."

"Just take my car," he tells me. "You'll have to pick me up for work tomorrow though."

"Eddie I can't..." I say as I take out my cell phone.

"Rose, please take it." He says as he tosses his keys to me. I catch them and look up at him.

"Alright, thank you. I'll be here tomorrow."

"Kay, bye Rose. Sorry for Sonya. She can be pretty straight forwards sometimes."

"I'm right here." She says. He looks back at her and gives her a small smile.

"Bye you two." I say as I get into the car.

It takes me fifteen minutes to get back to work. I move the rearview mirror so that I can see where Eddie slapped me.

"Fuck." I curse under my breath as I examine the dark bruise. I don't have anything to cover this up... I have no idea how Dimitri is going to react. I sigh as I get out of the car. I walk up to the office and stand in front of the closed door for a few long moments before walking inside. Before I can take a step inside the office Dimitri is directly in front of me, examining my face.

"What happened? Who the hell did this to you?" He asks.

"It doesn't matter, Dimitri, I'm fine." I say as I push his hand away.

"No, it's not, who fucking did this to you?" He asks me. "Was it Adrian? I am going to fucking kill him."

"Dimitri," I say as I place my hands onto his shoulders. "It's ok; I said he could slap me."

"Who?"

"Dimitri it's-"He cuts me off.

"Who?" He yells.

"Eddie, ok, I said Eddie could slap me and he accidently did it to hard. Its fine, I don't care, I've had worse done to me."

"Why did he hit you?"

"We were talking about Sonya and the baby and I brought up that it might not be his and I said that he could slap me because of that question. He did."

"Oh... I am going to do such illegal things to him..."

"Dimitri, it's alright!"

"No Rose, he fucking hit you!"

"We've been friends since we were kids! We've beaten each other up a million times, hell, I'm shocked he got your sister pregnant with all of the times I've kicked him in the balls!"

"I don't care Rose, he hit you, and it is unacceptable." I place my hands over his.

"It's ok, Dimitri, I'll be fine. I'm not going to die from this. Eddie... he's a stupid ass, he really is, but he's one of my best friends, you can't do anything to him for this. For getting your sister pregnant, I'm not apart of that conflict, I can't tell you what to do towards that, and I'm not going to make you. Just please don't punish him for this, if I wanted to get back at him, I would. Ok?"

Dimitri stares into my eyes and nods.

"Alright, I won't punish him for this... can I talk to him about it?"

"I can't keep you from doing it, I know you will be spending a lot of time with him now because of the baby, but please don't get to angry at him."

"I won't." Dimitri presses his lips to my bruise and I don't cringe due to how light it was. I rest my head on his forehead.

"I'm tired."

"Are you?"

"Yeah, our sex really drained me, and your sister, holy shit your sister..."

"What did she say?" He says with a sigh.

"It doesn't matter, is there anywhere I can sleep?"

"Yeah," Dimitri scoops me up into his arms and walks over to the desk chair. Dimitri carefully sits down on it and carefully adjusts me on his lap. "Is this comfy enough?"

I smile and rest my head on his shoulder.

"It's perfect, thank you." I say as I kiss his cheek.

I fall asleep a short time later. When I wake up I wake up to a door opening. I open my eyes and see the computer; I've slept for a few hours. I look up at the door and see my father. I close my eyes.

"Mr. Mazur, hello, can I help you?"

"A new case has come up and I would like you to take it." My father says. "You would be going to Russia for two weeks, working on trying to get information about Andre' Nickolsions. Can you do that for me? It's close enough to Baia so that you can visit your family."

"Um... I... when would I be going?"

"This Friday,"

"Oh wow... I guess I'll take it then. Thank you."

"Of course, why is my daughter sleeping on you?"

"She was tired and she asked if there was somewhere to sleep and I just let her sleep on me."

"Mm... alright, your packet of info for the trip and Andre' will be here soon. I'll see you later, Dimitri."

"I'll see you later, Mr. Mazur." The door closes and I open my eyes. I look up at Dimitri.

"So, you're going to Russia?"

"I guess... I don't get it; your father usually gives us a weeks notice before sending us out on jobs."

"I know, something's up."

"Do you think he knows? Do you think he's sending me away so that I'll be kept away from you?"

"No, you'll only be gone for two weeks, and he can't know. There is no way he can know."

"He's Abe Mazur, he knows everything."


	12. Chapter 12

"I don't want you to go to Russia."

"Well, I want to, but I don't want to leave you, especially with Adrian after you."

I squeeze Dimitri's hand tighter as we drive to his apartment. The two of us are quiet as we drive the rest of the way. We park at his place and then head up to his place. Dimitri and I are mostly quiet as he makes dinner, and as we eat. After we finish up Dimitri and I head to his bedroom. The two of us get onto the bed, under the covers.

"I don't want to have sex tonight." He tells me. I look up at him.

"It's fine,"

"I want you, Rose. I want... I want to date you. I want to date you so damn badly."

"I want to date you, too, Dimitri... why do you sound like you're unsure?"

"I'm not unsure, I'm just... I'm scared of your father. Honestly, I don't want him to be upset with me, or you. Mainly you."

"I'll be fine, my dad would never be that angry with me. Oh Dimitri..." I press my lips to his cheek and he wraps his arms around me.

"Roza..."

"Yes?"

"Will you please be my girlfriend?" I smile and look up at him.

"I'm not already?" Dimitri smiles and kisses me.

"I take that as a yes."

Dimitri and I spent the rest of the week together, every single hour. It's now Friday night, the two of us are at the airport with Eddie and Sonya.

"Tell mom and the family hello for me, and that I'll see them when I get back in a few weeks." Sonya tells her brother as they hug.

"Will do, do you also want me to tell them that you will be moving here next month?" He asks.

"No, I'll do it on my own, thank you though." He nods and they break the hug.

"Bye Dimitri,"

"Goodbye Eddie."

Dimitri walks over to me and places his hands onto my waist. He pulls me close to him and presses his lips to my forehead.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Roza."

"I'm going to miss you, too, Dimitri."

"Call me every night,"

"I will..." the two of us kiss and hold each other for a few long moments before his plane is called. The two of us let each other go and then kiss once more. "Call me as soon as you land."

"I shall," he presses his lips to mine and then begins to walk to the gate. I cross my arms over his chest and watch as he disappears.

"Are you ready to head back to work?" Eddie asks me.

"Yeah, let's head back."

After dropping Sonya off at Eddies, and soon-to-be hers, we head to work. I head up to my fathers office after walking Eddie's to his and go straight inside. He's not there. I walk farther into the room and close the door; I'll just wait for him. I begin to walk to the chair in front of us desk, but stop when I hear something coming from his computer. I walk behind the desk and sit down in the plush chair. My mouth falls open at what I see on the screen.

How could he do that to me...? How could he set cameras up in my apartment?

I watch the screen as a video that was captured of Dimitri and I in my apartment, having sex in my bedroom. How could he do that to me? Shit, he knows about us, no wonder he sent Dimitri to Russia; he doesn't want him near me. Another video starts up and I see Dimitri and I in his office, him fingering me. He has cameras in there too? I hear someone outside the door and I jump up from the seat, scared that it's my father.

It isn't.

"Well... what a nice surprise." Adrian says as he comes into the office.

"Adrian... what are you doing in here?"

"I'm here to get some files, you?"

"I'm waiting for my father to get here... I'm actually going to go now; I'll just talk to him at home." I begin walking to leave the office but stop when he locks the door. "What are you doing?"

"Dimitri left today, right?"

"Yes, he left, why do you ask?"

Adrian looks up at me and begins to step towards me, a smirk on his face. I slowly begin to step away from him.

"What are you doing Adrian?"

"I just want to spend some time with you." Adrian takes a lunge at me and I dodge him.

"I know what you are, Adrian, this proves it, and I am not afraid to tell my father."

"Really, and what am I, Rose?"

"A rapist, you tried to rape Dimitri's sister, and now you're attempting to rape me."

"No, I'm not attempting anything because I know for a fact that I will have you, I'll have you bent over your fathers' desk."

"In your fucking dreams."

"Ever night since my eyes first laid on you." Adrian takes another lunge at me and I almost dodge it, he grabs drops to the ground and grabs my ankle. I drop to the ground and he pulls me back to him. I throw a punch at him and then knee him in the balls. He lets out a grunt, and that's it. Adrian grips my wrists, moves off my body, gets onto his feet and then throws me up against my fathers' desk. He presses his body against mine and I let out an angered yell as he begins to undo my pants.

"Adrian get the hell off me!" I scream out. He presses his lips against my ear and then begins to whisper into my ear.

"Rose, if you tell anyone about this-"I cut him off.

"You'll do what?" I ask him. Adrian doesn't answer; instead he shoves down my slacks and then pulls my body against his. I try to kick him in the balls again, hoping that this time it will hurt him, but I am unable to because he throws me down to the ground, hitting my head on the way.


	13. Chapter 13

**DPOV **

**Two weeks after Rose's attack**

I watch the man I was sent to watch as he eats dinner at a small cafe', a few miles away from his home. Andre' has been meeting his mistress for the past two weeks here, every Tuesday and Thursday. After they eat, they go to a nearby motel. Bastard. He's been married for ten years and has three children with his wife. I shake my head and take a long sip of coffee. So far I haven't seen him do anything illegal or against the mob. I set down my coffee and take out my cell phone. I haven't gotten any calls or emails from Rose since I left for Russia. I don't know if something is wrong or not. I'm sure I would be told if something happened though. Sonya would have told me, I think she would, if she knew anything. Rose promised me that she would call me, write to me. Why hasn't she? Has she changed her mind about us? I hope not. I look up towards Andre' and his mistress and get up from my seat. I pay as they leave the restaurant and then head out to my car. I get inside and follow them. My cell phone goes off and I answer it a few moments later.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Dimitri?"

"Yes?" I ask. I recognize his voice, but something is different about it, I can't pinpoint what or who it is. "Who is this?"

"It's Eddie..."

"Oh, what do you need Eddie?" I ask him. While waiting for him to tell me I want to ask him about Rose. How she's doing. Why she hasn't called me. It's been a few minutes since he last talked and now we've arrived at the motel. "Eddie? What's wrong? Something is wrong, right?"

"Yes, something is wrong... I'm scared to tell you what."

"Eddie..." I say; feeling nervous, just tell me. What happened? Is it about Rose...?" No answer. "Damn it, Eddie, answer me!"

"She's gone."

"What?" I ask him as my hand grips the steering wheel. "What do you mean gone?"

"She... let me show you the video from the security tapes in Abe's office, I'm going to hang up, and then up, and then I'll send it to you."

Eddie hangs up the phone and almost instantly I get a message. I open it and the video starts up. The video is soundless. I watch as Rose walks into the room and sits down at her father's desk. She looks confused and then angry, it passes when someone comes into the room, Adrian. I instantly get a horrible feeling in my stomach. What the hell did he do to her? Adrian approaches her and she backs away from him. He lunges towards her and she dodges this, she isn't so quick the second time. He pulls her to the ground and they stay there for a few moments before he throws her up against her father's desk and begins to shove down her pants.

"No..." he stops what he's doing for a moment, shoves down her pants, and then throws her down to the ground, she hits her head on the edge of the desk on the way down. She's knocked out cold. Adrian walks over to her and gets down onto his knees next to her. Adrian presses his fingers to her nose and her mouth parts when she runs out of air. Adrian undoes his pants and... I can't watch anymore. I set down my phone and run a hand through my hair. "That rat bastard, that son of a bitch..."

I look up at the motels top floor as the two walk out. Nothing's going to happen, this is the only thing that will ever happen here, maybe the wife will find out and flip-out, but I don't think that will happen anytime soon. There is nothing for me to do here. Abe sent me out here to watch two people, who are cheating on their spouses, because he wanted me away from his daughter, when in reality, he needed to get Adrian away from her. I wasn't there, because he sent me away to Russia, I wasn't there to protect her.

I put the car into reverse and drive out of the parking lot. I switch to drive and begin to drive to the hotel I'm staying at while here. My hands are gripping the steering wheel. Rage is running through me. He made her do things, she wasn't even conscience. I hear sound coming from the phone and I look down at it. I pull over my car and look at the screen. Rose is sprawled out on her fathers cleaned off desk, half naked. Her pants are still on. I swear to God-I can't continue on with my though because Adrian begins to speak.

"Well, if you're watching this, you know now what I am. Who I am. I'm not afraid to call myself a rapist, I'm proud to be who I am. Now, this little message here is for Dimitri, that is, if he wants his little girlfriend back, I don't promise she won't be unharmed, but I will promise she won't be raped, if you can get this right. So, here you go. New Years Eve, the party, Rose, our bosses' daughter, came up to you, asking to take her virginity away. At first you said no, until I walked over to her, prepared to take her home. You came back and took her home. You fucked her; I'm sure you'd like to use the term "made love" though. Anyway, you know that I would do something to her, that's why you took her. Now, what was the date you found out about me, the night I slipped a little something into your sister's drink, and tried to rape her? If you can tell me in two weeks, what the date was, I'll give you a little clue about where to find us after I take her to my "hide-out." Email me by twelve a clock and I'll email you back the clue. I must say Dimitri; I am certainly excited for this." He looks back at Rose. "And if you don't email me the answer, I'll take her every way possible. Good-bye, have a nice time in Russia."

The video ends.


	14. Chapter 14

**DPOV**

Twelve a clock is in five minutes. After the video ended I rushed home, breaking multiple laws. As soon as I'm in the room I take out my laptop. I pull up my email and begin to email Adrian.

**September, 5th, 2011 was the date. **

I send the email and pray that it gets to him on time. As I wait for any sort of reply I begin to pack up my things. I need to get back as soon as possible. A few minutes after twelve I get an email. I run to my laptop and open the email from Adrian. There are pictures of Rose, a lot, he's had her for two weeks now, I can't believe that he took so many of her, but I can believe him sending me them, he's trying to hurt me. There are pictures of her in bed, in the kitchen, in the bathroom. In each one she's naked. There are pictures of her glaring into the camera while he grips the back of her head. There is a picture of her crying.

I thought I hated him before, now I despise him, I want to kill him.

There is now a video, I click on it and Rose's face appears. Her eyes are red from crying, she's pale, thinner.

"Say it Rose... come one, tell your precious Russian the clue." I hear Adrian's voice. He's no where on the camera. She glares at the camera; I assume he's behind it. "Say it!"

"I'm hidden in the dark, at a place I've never been. The only light shines in from colored glass. Your home is close by; on Sunday your family walks by... where am I?" A tear rolls down her eye and she looks upwards, then back at the camera. "Dimitri, I love y-"She's cut off by Adrian's lips. He presses his lips to hers and forces her into a French kiss. He breaks apart from her a moment later and then walks behind her.

"Well Dimitri, you sent that email just in time." Adrian runs his hands down her body and to her thighs. He pushes them apart and then runs his hands down to the inside. I glare at the screen. "I kept my promise, I haven't done her yet, touched her, that's a different thing, but I haven't fucked her yet. There is your clue; you have two days to find the place that was described in the clue." He kisses her cheek and she looks down, away from the camera. "Good luck."

The video ends.

'I'm hidden in the dark, at a place I've never been. The only light shines in from colored glass. You home is close by, on Sunday your family walks by... where am I?'

Home is close by, so she's in Baia. On Sunday my family walls by... on Sunday we go to church. Colored glass, in our church there are colored glass of different moments from the Bible... she's at the church. She's here in Russia. I grab my cell phone from off the bed and run out of the room. Baia is only an hour away. Rose is only an hour away. I run out of the hotel and to the car I'm using while here. As I drive I imagine all of the things I am going to do to Adrian when I get my hands on him.

An hour later I'm in Baia, outside the church. I stand by my car for a minute before rushing inside. The church is empty. Hidden in the dark...? The basement underneath the church, there is a room that leads to another one that isn't used. I rush down the aisle and to the door that leads to the basement, it's unlocked, I rush down the stairs and into the expansive room. My eyes search for the second door and when I find it I rush to it. I burst through the door and into the dark room. I expect to see Rose and Adrian, but I don't. The only thing in the room is the chair Rose was in, and a piece of paper on the seat. He's playing with me. I take in a few deep breaths and then go to the chair. I grab the piece of paper and see that letters are pasted on the white paper, like a serial killer. A serial rapist.

_New and old. They fill the place, from top to bottom. You go to this place constantly. What you desire will be in your favorite section. _

That's an easy one. New and old, they fill the place to top to bottom; I go constantly, my favorite section. The western section in the library. I leave the basement of the church and begin to run back down the aisle. I jump into my car and begin to head to the library. As I drive my cell goes off. I answer it.

"Hello?"

"Dimitri..." It's Abe.

"What do you want?"

"Did you get the video?"

"Yes, I got it from Eddie, why the hell wasn't I informed of this, I don't know, the night it happened!"

"Because I myself was home that night with my wife."

"Then why wasn't I told sometime in these past two weeks? I had to find out half an hour before twelve to find out, get to my hotel, and email him the answer? She's my girlfriend!"

"She's my daughter! I didn't tell you right away because I wanted to try and find her myself, but I couldn't, so I had Eddie try. I guess he couldn't figure it out and called you. So you fucked my daughter. Took away her virginity."

"Do we have to talk about this now?"

"Yes, we do. A one-night stand? I thought you were better then that Dimitri."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not the one who only let her date douches who hurt her. I did have sex with her, thinking that would be the only night I would ever be with her, but I did want her still. I'm glad I saw her again, and yes, we still did it. I finger fucked her in my office, we did it at her place, my place... and then we decided to start dating. To be together, but then you send me off to Russia, and she's kidnapped. I should have been there with her; I should have been with her... but no..."

For a few minutes we're quiet.

"Did you find her?"

"No, I knew what place he was talking about and when I got there they were gone and a note was there. I just got to the new place. I call you after I check it out." I hang up and go into the library. I go straight to the western section and see no one. Fuck him. I walk over to the shelves, hoping to find something. I do. I pull out my favorite novel when I see something near it, Rose's earring. I begin to flip through the book and stop when I see something circled in pen.

**_She knew at that moment that things were over. That he wouldn't be able to save her. She stares down at the ground below her; she takes in a deep breath. She thinks about what she's doing. _**

**_"I love you, Andrie, please know that I love you, and wish I didn't have to do this." Vinna looks back at the door as she hears a bang come from the opposite side. "I love you, Andrie." _**

**_The hands move behind her, illuminated by the giant bulbs. She moves a foot off the edge, unaware that her beloved is close by, headed for her, trying to save her before they can hurt her. That's why she's jumping, she doesn't want them to hurt her anymore then they already have. _**

**_"Please forgive me, Andrie." _**

**_Vinna then drops from the tower, heading to the ground. She dies on impact._**

I close the book. I've read this a million times. I know everything that happens, every line.

The ground below her, the hands move behind her, illuminated by the giant bulbs. She moves a foot off the edge, jumping. Drops from the tower, heading to the ground. The clock tower, the clock tower all the way across the town. The clock hands move. The time in the book when Vinna kills herself by jumping off the edge of the tower is at two in the morning. Twenty minutes from now. He's going to make her jump.


	15. Chapter 15

**DPOV**

One fifty. I'm almost there. I push down harder on the speed pedal and race there. By the time I get there it's one-fifty three. I don't bother to slow down the car as I jump out. I look up at the top of the tower and see that a white fabric. Vinna was wearing a white dress when she jumped. The dress she was supposed to wear on her wedding day. She's already up there. I run to the door, throw it open, and then run up the multiple stories of stairs. Please God let me to her on time. One-fifty eight, I get to the top. The door that leads to the roof of the tower is locked. I grunt and kick it open. When I walk onto the roof I see Rose standing on the edge of the clock tower. She's dressed in a beautiful snow white wedding dress that flows around her frame. It's plain, beautiful. I want to see her in a wedding dress, but not in this circumstance. Her long beautiful brown hair is flowing around her body.

"Roza..." I begin to run to her. "Roza..." I say as I place my hand gently onto hers. Her head snaps down to me.

"D-Dimitri. I didn't think you would get to me in time." Rose is pale, thinner then before, her face is covered with tear stains. "You took so long."

"I know I did, I wasn't informed about this until a few hours ago. Now, let's get you d-"Before I can finish the clock behind us chimes, signaling another hour, the bricks underneath Rose's feet crumble, and she falls. Rose lets out a scream as she begins to fall to the ground beneath her; I rush forward and grip her hand. "Rose, don't let go of my hand."

"The thought didn't even cross my mind!" She yells up at me. I let out a small huff and begin to pull her up.

"I'm surprised you made it in time." I look back behind me and see Adrian standing in the doorway, smirking. "I set small explosives into the edge of the tower so that when it turned two it would break, so that even if she didn't want to, she would fall."

"You sick bastard," I say as I look back down at Rose. I begin to pull her up again but stop when Adrian tells me too. "What?"

"Do you love her? Rose, do you love her? If so how much? What would you do for her?" Adrian moves his hand to his coat and pulls out a gun. I glare at him. "You may pull her up now."

"Don't you dare shoot her,"

"I won't, pull her up Dimitri, before you loose your grip." I look down at Rose and begin to pull her back up. I help Rose over and back onto the towers roof. Rose's hands grip my shirt and I wrap one arm around her waist, the other grips her hair.

"You're ok... you're ok..." I kiss the top of her head.

"Dimitri, answer my questions." I look up at him. "Do you love her? How much? What will you do for her?"

"I love her, I love her more then anything, and I'd do anything for her."

"Ok, then prove it." He points the gun towards Rose; a little red light appears on the side of her head. I glare at him again.

"You said you wouldn't shoot her!"

"I didn't promise though, now, come on. A car is waiting for us at the back of the tower. Bring her."

I look down at Rose and then shake my head. She slowly removes her grip and we turn towards the door.

"I'm not going to let him hurt you anymore." I tell Rose as we begin to walk down the stairs. We get into the black van that Adrian has waiting for us and then we leave the clock tower. "Rose I am so sorry." I whisper into her ear.

"It's not your fault."

"Yes, it is, I never should have left you. I should have been there for you."

"Do you really love me?"

"More then anything. I know we haven't even been on a date, but I've spent plenty of time with you, I've learned things about you; I've learned how you act, how you feel, how you love. I love you, more then anything did Adrian...?"

"No, but he's touched and hurt me." She pushes back some of her hair and I see a dark bruise on her bare shoulder. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too." I say as I place my hand onto her shoulder. "He'll never lay a hand on you again."

For almost an hour we're driving. When we park, we park at a dock.

"Adrian, what are we doing here?" I ask him.

"Get out of the car." He tells us as he does what he says. Rose and I look at each other. I gently kiss her and then we get out of the car. We walk over to Adrian at the edge of the dock. He makes us stand on near the edge, and then he begins to put more bullets into his gun. "Rose, do you love Dimitri?"

I look down at her. "Yes." She says weakly. Her hand finds mine and squeezes it. "I love him."

He begins to speak again, but I stop him.

"Why are you doing this to us? Why are you trying to hurt us? Why did you take her, hurt her?"

"Because I wanted to hurt you, Dimitri."

"Why do you want to hurt me? Why didn't you take me, hurt me? Why do this shit to Rose?"

"I took her because you love her, you want her. Why didn't I take you? Because do you honestly think I could take you by myself? No, I couldn't. Why am I doing this...? Because it's always been about you. We have worked at the same place, for the same amount of years, and you always get the best jobs. Get more money, get more things, like a bigger fucking office, you even get more women. You got Rose! Yes, I'm a fucking rapist, I am, but does that mean I can't get things I want on occasion? No, apparently not. I wanted her, I've wanted her since I saw the picture of her at her prom in her fathers fucking office, the one night I get the chance to take her, and you fucking step in! Screw you, Belikov! Now the two of you are in _love_? Really? You've never gone out on a date; all you've done is fuck each other. I want you to be in pain Dimitri, deep immense pain."

"You're fucking crazy!" Rose yells at him.

"I know... I've known for a long time. Now," he raises the gun and points it towards Rose.

"No!" I yell at him. "Don't shoot her!"

Adrian smiles. "I was hoping you would say that."

Before I can comprehend what's happening, Adrian turns the gun to me, and shoots me. Rose screams as I fall off the dock and into the water. I look up through the water, eyes slightly stinging, and then see Rose falling into the water. She hits and red forms around her body. That fucker shot her. I get as much strength as I can and begin to swim to her. Soon the pain leaves my body, adrenaline takes over. I swim to Rose and wrap my arms around her. I don't know if Adrian is still up on the dock so instead of swimming to the top I swim underneath it. I lift Rose up and wrap my arms around her waist. I swim up so that we are no longer under water. I take in a deep breath of air and look down at Rose.

"Rose, Roza, wake up, honey open your eyes. Please."


	16. Chapter 16

**DPOV**

She hasn't opened her eyes yet. I hear Adrian's loud boots on top of the dock. I run a hand through Rose's wet hair. I look up as the sound of his boots get fainter and fainter. I remove one arm from around her waist and begin to swim out from under the dock. I sit Rose on one of the ladders bars, keep on hand on her stomach so that she can't fall off, and then look up over the edge of the dock. Adrian is getting into his car, now he's driving off. As soon as his car is no longer in view I pick Rose up, wrap an arm around her waist, and then begin to climb up. I set Rose down on the dock and begin to shake her.

"Rose, wake up!" I yell at her. "Come on, damn it, don't leave me!"

I stare down at her, unaware that I too am bleeding out, and then lean down to hear her heart beat. It's there, but faint. I sit back up and begin to give her CPR.

"Come on, damn it, wake up! Wake the fuck up!"

And she does. A gasp exits Rose's throat as she flips up on the deck. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her closer to me.

"Shh, its ok, it's ok."

"The bastard shot us."

"I know he did." Rose looks at my shoulder. She places her hand over it, pushing down pressure. "We need to get to a hospital." I curse. "I don't know how to get to one from here, other then walking... but we'll bleed out by then."

"Dimitri... I'm cold." I look down at her stomach, blood seeps from the wound.

"Lay down." I tell her. Rose nods and lies down on the dock. I grip the fabric of her dress, over the wound, take out my pocket knife (I wish I had the chance to use it on him) and then cut the fabric. I throw it down to the dock and stare at her wound. "I'm going to roll you over." She nods and then groans as I do it. "Fuck, it didn't go through."

I cut off more of the fabric of her dress, near the bottom, and then bandage her wound the best I can. Rose sits back up and places her hand back onto my shoulder.

"Let me bandage it," I look down at my blood soaked shirt and then nod. I remove my shirt with minimum pain and she then begins to bandage it. As soon as she does I tell her that we can't just sit here and die. The two of us stand up and begin to walk, praying that some car will drive by and take us to a hospital.

Ten minutes later the two of us are still walking, arms wrapped around each other.

"Dimitri... I'm not cold anymore... is that bad?" I stop, she stops and I look down at her.

"You're not cold?" She shakes her head.

"I knew it was bad... I'm going to die."

"No, you're not going to die, not while I'm here."

"You got shot to, remember?"

"Yes, I remember, but I was shot in the shoulder, it went through all the way. My wound isn't as bad as yours."

"I don't want to die." She tells me. "I have barely lived my life. I only just fell in love with you. I'm not done with college; the only good thing about my job is you... I don't have a house, I'm not married, and I don't have kids... I can't die right now; I want a full life, a family." Rose looks up at me. "I want your family."

Tears are stream doing her face. I move to stand in front of her and then place my hands onto her shoulders.

"We're going to have that. The house, a wedding, a family. We are going to have a white picket fence life."

"Promise?" She asks me, voice cracking.

"Yes, I promise you that we will have that life." A wind blows through and I shiver from the cold. We haven't seen a car since Adrian's left. I'm freezing. I look down at Rose as her breathing hitches.

"We need to find an area, one where the wind can't hit us anymore." Correction, we need a place to rest, be together, not think about what's happened, and just think about our future together. Think and speak about it, because it isn't going to happen. I've given up hope, we aren't going to be found, and we're going to bleed out to death, get hypothermia. We aren't going to live past this night. Rose nods slowly and we wrap our arms around each other again before continuing our walk. A few minutes later we find this cave. Because we're so out of town, no one has been in it, checked it out. It isn't that far up. The two of us manage to get to the cave. We walk back, lie down besides each other, and begin to talk.

"Wedding colors?" I ask her as I keep my arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

"Um, purple, pink, white... you?"

"I don't care; all I want at my wedding is you. You can decide on everything, expect maybe one layer of cake, I want just plain vanilla for it. Dream wedding dress?

"A long dress with those roses, the ones made of fabric, and a silver belt. After the wedding, at the reception I'm wearing a shorter dress with a silver belt..."

"Open your eyes." I tell them after they close. They re-open. "Dream location?"

"My grandparent's house... it's beautiful, stone walls, great green lawns, bushes, an amazing backyard, stone pathways. Dimitri's it's amazing, when the sun sets..."

"Its sounds great, can't wait for our wedding."

"Are you purposing to me?"

"Yes," I tell her as I place my hand onto her neck. I pull her head to my chest and kiss the top as tears begin to fall down my cheeks. "Will you marry me?"

"Of course I will, Dimitri?"

"Yes, Roza?"

"Kiss me?"

I look back down at her and nod. I bend down and press my lips to hers. Our last kiss together. This is a bittersweet moment... the last kiss I'm ever going to have with her is right after I ask for her hand in marriage. We break our kiss and I wrap my arms back around her and before I know it, my eyes are closed, and blackness surrounds me. Our bodies are freezing; we wouldn't be as cold as we are now if it weren't for us having been in the water earlier. Our wounds are horrible, they need attention, and they aren't going to get it.

"I love you, Roza." I tell her as I peer through my lids and down at her. Her eyes are closed; her head rests against my chest.

"I love you; too, I can't wait to be your wife." Those are the last words I hear.


	17. Chapter 17

**DPOV**

Beeping of a machine wakes me. I open my tired, heavy eye-lids. My vision is blurry. I blink a few times, it clears up, and I look around the room. A hospital room. White everywhere, the only color in the room is from the picture that is framed on the wall. It's a picture-painting-of a sunset. I blink a few times again and then look down at my shoulder. It's covered up by a hospital gown. I begin to push down the fabric when the door to the room opens up. I look towards it as a doctor walks inside.

"Hello Dimitri." He says. I stare up at him. He's a family doctor. He's worked with me since I was a little boy that is until I moved to America.

"Dr. Z,"

"How are you feeling?"

"I don't know, I just woke up."

"I know, you've been out for a few days now."

"Days?" Rose, where's Rose? I look up at him. "Where's Rose?"

"Rose?"

"Rosemarie Mazur, where the hell is she?"

"Dimitri," I look back towards the door as my mother walks into the room with my niece, Zoya in her arms. "Please don't curse around the younger ones." She walks over to us, bends down and kisses my forehead. "I'm glad you're awake, son."

I look back up at the doctor who is looking back at me.

"Dimitri, are you talking about the girl that was found in the cave with you?"

"Yes," I answer instantly.

"Can I ask a few things first so that I can fill out paperwork?"

"Why can't she do it?" I ask, feeling scared and nervous.

"She hasn't woken up yet."

"Is she ok? Will she wake up?"

"Dimitri, who is she to you?" My mother asks me.

"Will she be alright?" I ask him.

"Would you like to see her?"

"Yes, I want to see her."

"Alright, I'll go get you a wheelchair." He then leaves the room.

"Son, who is this girl?"

"How did they find us? We were all the way out there, in the middle of no where, in a cave."

"There were some teens out there; wanting to check the place out, when they found you they called the emergency services. Please answer my question, honey."

"Rosemarie Mazur, she's..." I asked her to marry me. She said yes. I'm engaged. "Rose is my fiancée."

The doctor comes back into the room with the wheelchair. He sets it down on the ground and opens it up.

"You're engaged? Why haven't I been informed about this?" She asks me.

"Because it happened the night we were in the cave." The doctor helps me into the chair as I answer. "I asked her to marry me in the cave. Thank you, Doctor."

Dr. Z pushes me in the chair to Rose's room as my mother walks besides me, Zoya still in her arms.

"Why did you ask her?"

"Because I love her."

"How long have you been with her?"

"Since New Years."

"Dimitri!" She yells. "That's only been a few weeks!"

"You don't need that much time to fall madly in love. I almost lost her last night, I thought we were going to die, we were shot, mom! I thought last night would be the last night I would be alive, the same for her."

"So you asked just to humor her?"

"I'm glad I asked, I want her to by my wife. I asked her last night, so that we both could have that as our last memory, other then us telling each other we loved each other. Nothing anyone says is going to make me not marry this girl, I love her, mom. And I know that you will love her the moment you meet her."

"How did you meet this girl?"

"Rose, her name is Rose."

"Fine, how did you meet Rose?"

"At a New Years Eve party for the company. She's the boss's daughter."

"You're engaged to your boss's daughter?"

"We're been over this, yes, I am engaged."

The wheelchair stops and I look up at the door in front of me. My hands grip the chairs arms as he reaches over and opens the door. He begins to push me into the room and I close my eyes. What will I do if she doesn't wake up? What if she's in a coma forever? The wheelchair stops and I open my eyes. I'm tall enough that I can see her on the bed.

She's not as pale anymore, not AS thin. He must not have been feeing her, Adrian, must not have been feeding her.

I reach over and take her hand in mine. "Oh Roza..."

I'm aware that both the doctor and my mother are staring at me. I hear them whispering.

"We'll give you sometime." My mother says.

"Thank you," they leave the room. For a few minutes I just watch her. "Roza, honey, you have to wake up. You have to wake up, for me. I hate seeing you like this. I need you to wake up, think about our wedding, with our pink and purple and white wedding colors. Think about the house, with the white fence. Our future children, as many as we want... please don't leave me..."

I release her hand and try to rise from the chair. I somehow manage and sit down on the edge of the bed. I pull my legs up and then lay down next to her. I wrap my arm around her waist and kiss her cheek.

"I love you, Rose, I love you so much." There is a knock at the door. I look up at it as it opens. Rose's father, Abe, walks into the room. He stops when he sees me. I look back down at Rose and then rest my head against his shoulder. I sniffle.

He begins to speak, but I don't let him continue.

"You sent me away from her; you almost got the two of us killed. She was kidnapped, abused. I had to go searching for her, all across the town. Then we get shot, we had to go to a fucking cave, I thought we were going to die. You aren't my favorite person in the world right now, but I have to thank you for some things. You brought Rose to me, because of what happened, I'm engaged to your daughter, but, she might not even wake up now."

"She'll wake up, soon, she will. Her body needs to finish healing before she can wake up."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Wait, you said you were engaged to her?"

"Yes, I asked her to marry me, and she said yes. We're getting married, and there is nothing you can do about it."

"Dimitri, I'm sorry about what happened, I didn't know what was happening with Adrian."

Adrian...

"What happened to Adrian?"

"Killed himself." I look down at Rose. Bastard, taking the easy way out even though he deserved life in prison. I place my hand onto Rose's cheek and she leans into it. I smile and kiss her other cheek.

"That's right, I'm here, and I'm never going to leave."

"I truly am sorry about what happened." I look up at him.

"I never meant for any of this to happen. I didn't think you were good for my daughter. Especially after what I saw."

"Saw?"

"I had cameras put up in your office, her apartment... I'm sorry, I thought it was the right thing to do, I was wrong. I wish I could take what I did back, but I can't. I hate that I did this to my daughter, to you. I got you shot; I got my daughter shot... I'm so sorry."

"I won't be able to forgive you, for a long time... but I have to eventually, considering you are going to be my father-in-law."


	18. Chapter 18

**DPOV**

She woke up. Three days after I awoke, she did. I was so happy to be with her again. She cried so hard, for a long time as we held each other. Her father apologized for everything; he was in tears by the end. She forgave him, he's her father. Rose met all the members of my family. My mother did come to love her by the end of the night. The two of us healed, and then went back to America. As soon as we got back home we went to her apartment. We packed up a few of her things and then went to mine. For a week we stayed at my house, I didn't work and Abe still payed me. During that week the two of us talked about what we want in our life. Material-wise. A house built for a large family, near family. Rose has a trust-fund that would be able to pay for multiple houses. We decided to get one house in Russia so that we can live with my family when we want to, be closer to them, and be able to go to Russia whenever we want. And then get a house here so that we can be close to Rose's family. After I went back to work and she went back to school we started to look at houses. We didn't find the perfect house in either place right away. Abe and I are closer now, I forgave him... eventually. It took me a very long time.

Rose graduated a few months after we got back to America. She was so excited to finally be out. Rose got a job, a real job, directly out of college. I was so proud of her, everyone was. Shortly after she graduated a house come on the market in America that was perfect for us, we got it and not long after we bought that one we got one in Russia. After she graduated the two of us began to plan for our wedding. I got Rose a ring, it's a simple two carat ring which came with a wedding band. We were married by the end of July. Our color scheme was pink, purple, and white, just like she wanted. It was amazing. I'd never been happier, until Rose told me she was pregnant six months later. The pregnancy went by smoothly, but labor was hard for her, and long. By the time it was over, both baby and mother were fine. We had a girl. A beautiful little baby girl, we named her Charisma because she is such the hyper little girl. She loves being out-going and loud, she's such an awesome kid. During all of this Eddie and my sister eloped, not wanting to have to do all of the wedding planning bullshit. (Eddie's words, not mine), and they had there little boy, Zane.

Rose celebrated her twenty-fifth birthday, and we conceived our second child, Ella. She isn't as out-going as her sister, she's more like me. Eddie and Sonya plan on having more children, soon. Rose and I didn't know if we wanted to have more children until we got another one. Our first son, Mason, named after a friend of Roses who passed shortly before we conceived with him. She was a wreck for a few days; she had known him for just as long as she knew Eddie.

Before I knew it I was thirty, with three kids, and an amazing wife.

**Five years since that first New Years Eve**

**RPOV**

I remember that day. When I met Dimitri. The party, my resolution. It was fulfilled. I didn't know that in five years I would be married to that man, the man I just wanted a one-night stand with. I didn't think I would have three kids with another on the way. Dimitri's sisters like to tell us that we still haven't figured out how to use condoms, I just look and Sonya's and Eddie's son, Zane when they do. They shut-up after that.

"Mommy," I look away from the TV and to my daughter, Charisma.

"Yes sweetie?" I ask as I pick her up into my arms.

"Will the world end tonight?"

"What? Why would you think that?"

"Because it was supposed to end on two-thousand and..."

"Twelve."

"Yeah, so do you think it will end this year?"

"No honey, I don't think it will end this year. I don't think it will end for another million-jillion years from now."

"Really? You think so."

"Yes, honey, I think so. Are you excited for the New Year?" She nods.

I look back up as Dimitri and our two other children, Ella and Mason walk into the room. I smile up at them as he sits down next to us. Ella and Mason sit on their fathers lap as we watch the TV.

"Everybody ready?" I look up at Dimitri and smile. He smiles back at me and leans over closer.

"You ready?" He asks me. I nod.

"Five," I say.

"Four." We touch our forehead together.

"Three." We tilt our heads.

"Two." Our mouths come closer together.

"One, happy anniversary." I say before our lips touch. We both laugh into each others mouths as the kids make sounds. Well, Charisma and Mason do, Ella stays quiet. The two of us break apart and look down out our children. Our child's look up at us with curious looks.

"What are-"Dimitri and I cut Charisma off by raining kisses down onto our children's faces. They squeal and thrash around as we do this. A few moments after we're done "torturing" our kids, we tell them it's time for bed.

"What! No!"

For minutes we struggle to get our eldest to bed, Ella went gladly, and Mason just sat there as we tried to get his older sister to calm down. I smile as Dimitri puts Charisma over his shoulder and begins to take her to the bedroom.

"I love my life."

**The End**


End file.
